inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TsurugiFan16/MSPD 改: Inazuma Debaters!
Welcome to MSPD 改 minna. ''' '''Long ago I said that this blog game would be nothing like the mess that MSPD was and I ment that. This blog game is going to be epic!!! Ok then now I should tell you that 改 has rules like many great blog games. Rules: #'MSPD 改 is mainly about debating however there is a time after the teams debate where debating stops and instead rating time begins.' #'The method of forfiting in the middle of a Round is no longer allowed, if you are unable to take part then tell either me or your Captain.' #'Anime only Rounds have been renamed, they will continue to be used under the name of Galaxy Rounds and will use Galaxy only characters.' #'Whenever a Round begins it shall end a week after that day. For example if a Round started on a Monday then it will end on the following Monday.' #'The longest a Round for debating can last is 5 days however only is a desperate emergency can a debating time last on to 6 days.' #'If ever someone wants to join or re-join, even as a sub do not hesitate to ask me.' #'Remember that the debates don't have to be long, short debates are accepted as long as they have valid points.' #'When a user rates, his/her rates will not be counted if they are considered unfair by ''more than one user in the blog. Unless the rater change the rates, they will not be counted.' #'When the teams play in their second round, the winning team and character will be decided base on the rating points within that round only. We will only sum the rates up when the game is over, in order to decide the game's winner.' #'I'm sure everyone here has read the rules for this blog game from NG, if you haven't then click here.' '''List of users taking part in MSPD 改.' #'Lord (Captain)' #'Leo (Captain)' #'Takato (Captain) and Hiroto' #'Dragon (Captain) and Emma' #'Espio (Captain) and Nelsonma' #'Shadix (Captain) and Haku' #'Kariya (Captain) and Xorcos' #'Matatagi (Captain) and Shadixc' List of substitutes in MSPD 改. #'Adventure' #'Dark' #'Torch' # Round 1= Round 1 (Requested Forward Round) ' Beta Vs Suzuno Fuusuke ' Teams playing: Dragon's, Kariya's and Takato's *'Debating for character one: ' *'Debating for character two: Dragon's Team, Takato's Team and Kariya's Team' Winner: Suzuno Fuusuke Rating Points: *'Dragon's team: 40 + 41 + 40 + 41.5 + 41 = 203.5' *'Kariya's team: 40 + 41 + 40.5 + 42 + 41.5 = 205' *'Takato's team: 42 + 42 + 41 + 42.5 + 42 = 209.5' Winning Team: Takato's team. |-| Round 2= Round 2 (Requested Midfielder Round) ' Shindou Takuto Vs Nishiki Ryouma ' Teams playing: Shadix's, Lord's and Matatagi's *'Debating for character one: Matatagi's Team, Shadix's Team and Lord's Team' *'Debating for character two: ' Winner: Shindou Takuto Rating Points: *'Shadix's team: 41 + 41 + 41.5 + 41 + 41 = 205.5' *'Lord's team: 41 + 41.5 + 41.5 + 42 + 41 = 207' *'Matatagi's team: DND' Winning Team: Lord's team |-| Round 3= Round 3 (Requested Legends Round) ' Okita Souji Vs Oda Nobunaga ' Teams playing: Leo's and Espio's *'Debating for character one: Leo's Team' *'Debating for character two: Espio's Team' Winner: Tied! Rating Points: *'Leo's team: 42 + 43.5 + 43 + 42 + 45 = 215.5' *'Espio's team: 42 + 43.5 + 43 + 42 + 45 = 215.5' Winning Team: Tied! |-| Round 4= Round 4 (Requested Forward Round) ' Burn Vs Gazel ' Teams playing: Takato's and Lord's *'Debating for character one: Lord's Team and Takato's Team' *'Debating for character two: ' Winner: Nagumo Haruya Rating Points: *'Takato's team: 43 + 43 + 42 + 42.1 + 42 = 212.1' *'Lord's team: 43 + 43 + 42.5 + 42 + 42 = 212.5' Winning Team: Lord's Team |-| Round 5= Round 5 (Requested Keeper Round) ' Nishizono Shinsuke Vs Sangoku Taichi ' Teams playing: Shadix's, Matatagi's and Dragon's *'Debating for character one: Matatagi's Team' *'Debating for character two: Dragon's Team and Shadix's Team' Winner: Sangoku Taichi Rating Points: *'Shadix's team: 41 + 41 + 41 + 40.5 + 42 = 205.5' *'Matatagi's team: DND' *'Dragon's team: 41 + 40 + 40.5 + 40 + 41 = 202.5' Winning Team: Shadix's Team |-| Round 6= Round 6 (Davy Vs Nior Round) ' Namikawa Rensuke Vs Yukimura Hyouga ' Teams playing: Kariya's, Espio's and Leo's *'Debating for character one: Leo's Team' *'Debating for character two: Kariya's Team and Espio's Team' Winner: Yukimura Hyouga Rating Points: *'Kariya's team: 42 + 42.5 + 42.10 + 41.5 + 41.5 = 209.6' *'Espio's team: 41 + 41 + 41.6 + 41 + 40 = 204.6' *'Leo's team: 42 + 42.5 + 42.3 + 41.5 + 41 = 209.3' Winning Team: Kariya's Team |-| Round 7= Round 7 (Galaxy Round) ' Ichikawa Zanakurou Vs Morimura Konoha ' Teams playing: Lord's, Takato's and Matatagi's *'Debating for character one: ' *'Debating for character two: Lord's Team and Takato's Team' Winner: Morimura Konoha Rating Points: *'Lord's team: 43 + 43.5 + 42 + 42 + 42 = 212.5' *'Takato's team: 43 + 43 + 42.5 + 42 + 42 = 212.5' *'Matatagi's team: ' Winning Team: Tied between Takato and Lord |-| Round 8= Round 8 (Keeper Round) ' Zanou Vs Hyoudou Tsukasa ' Teams playing: Shadix's and Dragon's *'Debating for character one: ' *'Debating for character two: Shadix's Team and Dragon's Team' Winner: Hyoudou Tsukasa Rating Points: *'Shadix's team: 41 + 40 + 41.5 + 41 + 42 = 205.5' *'Dragon's team: 41 + 40 + 41.5 + 41 + 42 = 205.5' Winning Team: Tied! |-| Round 9= Round 9 (Galaxy Round) ' Minaho Kazuto Vs Matatagi Hayato ' Teams playing: Kariya's and Leo's *'Debating for character one: Kariya's team' *'Debating for character two: ' Winner: ''' '''Rating Points: *'Kariya's team: ' *'Leo's team: ' Winning Team: ''' |-| Round 10= '''Round 10 ' Coming Soon.' Category:Blog posts